A letter Goodbye
by snufflelufflegus
Summary: when you know that something big is going to happen you have to say goodbye some how. Harry, Ron, Hermione


**A/N.the characters in this story do not belong to me, they are the property of J,K.Rowling. **

_**The Night Before.**_

She sat at the table in the tent thinking. Her mind wouldn't leave her alone. All she wanted to do was go to bed and get some sort of sleep but she couldn't. Something big was going to happen she knew it. The butterflies in her stomach were trying to tell her what it was, but she couldn't decipher the message. She looked down at the parchment placed on the table. She started to write, if something did happen tomorrow the least she could do was write her goodbyes to them. Maybe it was a silly idea but writing with her quill calmed her. She knew tomorrow was big, that it would be the beginning of a new chapter for everyone but tomorrow didn't feel good either.

_**The End of the Next Day.**_

The war was won. He had been killed. Taken down, head on by a boy. Harry looked around; he could see Ron running towards him. His face was happy.

"HARRY, mate you did it you bloody did it mate!"

He smiled, thanking the gods that his friend was ok. By the look of pure joy on Ron's face he knew that all the Weasleys were ok.

"Yeah it is, isn't it? How is everyone?" he asked with a grin knowing that he was about to hear good news.

"Mums in her element, all her children in one place. She's even got Percy to fuss over. Charlie lost a lot of blood but he's happy, there's this healer that won't leave him alone, he doesn't seem to mind though. Oh and Fred and George kind of mach now on the ears front." Ron was laughing, it was the first time he had seen him laugh like that since they had started their crusade. Then he realised, he hadn't seen Hermione since they had come to St Mungos. He hadn't seen her since they had left the ministry either. Panic started to wash over him, where was she, why hadn't she come to them. She must have been hurt otherwise she would be here.

"Ron where's Hermione?"

He stopped laughing straight away; he had been so wrapped up with his family that he had forgotten about his childhood friend. He couldn't remember seeing her since they split up. He had stayed with his family the whole time, not wanting to be away from them at all after what he had missed the past few months.

Harry's attention had been drawn away from Ron to a door that was just up the corridor from them. There were a lot of people running in and out of it. Shouting orders at each other to get different things. A young healer came out of the room, her gloves were caked in blood and her hair was falling from her cap. Harry heard her shout something about needing more blood straight away, that she was going to die if she didn't get more blood.

They both started to walk towards the door. The few steps that they took seemed like miles. The one thought in both of their heads. Harry didn't know how he knew; he didn't know how both of them knew. Hermione was in that room.

The healer looked at the two boys walking towards her. This was all she needed. Her heart went out to them, it did but she needed to keep them out of the chaos. Having them around would only make things harder.

"I'm sorry you can't go in there."

"Why not?" Ron couldn't understand, it was his friend in there why couldn't he go and check that she was ok. They both wanted to see her, they had to see her.

"Is it Hermione in there?" Harry hoped she would answer no but he knew there was no point in hoping, he could feel her presence there.

"Yes Mr Potter, it is."

"Then why the hell can't we go in and see her," he tried to barge past but the healer held him back.

"Because you can't, please sit here, I shall come and get you both when I have some news." She pushed both the young boys towards the benches that were placed by the wall and left through the door that she had come out of.

Harry and Ron sat on the benches for an hour before somebody came out to see them, though it seemed like days. They had sat there in silence watching people rush back and forth. Running through the door that they weren't allowed past. They both just sat there and stared until the healer came back out. They jumped up from their positions both praying for good news.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley," both the boys had jumped up as soon as she had walked through the swinging doors. She hadn't needed to call their names but she had no other way of starting what she was about to tell them.

"Miss Granger had lost a lot of blood when she was brought in. I thought at first she had been attacked with a knife but on closer inspection it appears that she had been hit by some kind of slashing curse. It's a curse that neither my staff nor I have ever come across before. I'm sorry but we couldn't stop the bleeding. I'm very sorry Miss Granger passed away on the operating table."

Harry felt his legs give way, he felt sick. When had this happened, they should have been there to protect her. They would have gone for her straight away, she was muggleborn, they would have took one look at her and gone for her first. He looked at Ron, the colour had drained from his face, the tears were slowly welling up in his eyes. "Can…can we see her please?" Ron's voice was cracking, he felt like his heart was breaking.

"Yes of course. If you'd like to follow me I shall take you now."

They followed the healer through the doors that just minutes ago had been banned from them. The doors led into another room that was pristine and shone white. Harry guessed that this was the operating room; it has no signs of what had just happened there. It was spotless as though it hadn't been used yet. They walked through the room to another set of swinging doors, though them to a smaller darker room. It was cold as though the room itself sensed what its purpose for today was.

There she was lay on a bed, it was as though she was asleep. The boys went up to her; her skin was pale and cold to the touch. Her lips were a light blue, almost silver in colour. Harry couldn't help but think that she had an elfin quality to herself at that monent. He looked over to Ron, his hand resting upon hers, the tears he had held back before now running freely down his face.

"She looks so peaceful."

Ron looked up from where his gaze had been.

"I don't ever think I saw her look peaceful in the whole time I've known her"

"That's because she was always chasing after us I suppose, Ron what's that?"

Ron looked down to the hand that he had been holding, he could see parchment gripped in it. He slowly lifted it from her hand and opened it.

**Dear Ron and Harry, **

**Am writing this with no idea of what to say. Tomorrow feels like its going to be different and I don't know why. In my heart I know that something is going to happen that will change the world we live in forever. The thing is I don't think that am going to be here to see it. So I wanted to say a few things just in case. **

**Harry, thank you for everything. I had the adventure of my life with you and I would never want to change any of it. I know I could be a little bossy and stubborn, but you just needed it sometimes. You're a good person Harry one of the strongest people I know, you have lost so much in your life but now I think that you can start to rebuild and get back what you deserve and need. Ginny isn't angry with you so go speak to her, she loves you a lot, you don't need to lose her to Voldemort, you don't need o lose anything because of him anymore, because I know he's gone now and that you did it.**

**Ron I really can't think where to start. We argued all the time I know but it was never serious, not really. It was just us being silly. Go back to your family now they need you. I hope they are all ok am sure they are. Ron you have always been my rock in all of this without you I don't think I could of survived this far. Look after Harry please he might have defeated Voldemort but I don't think he's quite a match for Ginny. I love you Ron I always have, and I always will. Please if you do anything with your life make sure you fall in love. Nothing would make me happier than that.**

**I have a few things left to say to you both. You can not apparate in the Hogwarts grounds it says so in Hogwarts a History, it would do you both well to read it. If you get the chance please go back to school and finish the last year. Last of all, live. Please live your lives to the full, remember every moment that you have because we fought for those moments and you both deserve them. **

**I love you both so much and have never regretted anything we have done I enjoyed every moment.**

**All my love,**

**Hermione**

**X**

Harry finished the letter. His hands were shaking and the tears rolling down his face. She had known the whole time and she was ok with what she knew. She was right about everything, they had fought for every moment and they did deserve them.

It was time for them to live now just how she wanted.


End file.
